legendgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brendan (3D)
Brendan is the main protagonist of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, and by extension, Pokemon: Emerald Version, and is a playable character in The Crossover Game. This is for his Omega Ruby incarnation. Biography HOENN'S CHAMPION: REBOOTED AND READY TO FIGHT! This incarnation of Brendan hails from the new Hoenn Region, which takes home in the 3DS Era of Pokemon games. Beginning the Hoenn journey anew, Brendan faced an even more intense take on the classic journey he's become accustomed to, meeting new Pokemon that didn't exist in the original timeline. Together with his Pokemon, Brendan seeks to uncover the mysteries of Mega Evolution and an ominous Primal Reversion, as a meteor slowly makes its way to the Hoenn Region. THE LEGACY OF NEW BRENDAN *''Pokemon: Omega Ruby'' *''Pokemon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire: Special Demo Version'' And, by extension: *''Pokemon: Sapphire Version'' *''Pokemon: Emerald Version'' *''Pokemon Colosseum'' *''Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness'' Arcade Opening TBA Rivals Names: TBA Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending TBA Gameplay Brendan uses a variety of Pokemon moves taken from LeeHatake's party in Omega Ruby. He also has a few attacks of his own. (Square Moves) *'Acro Bike -' Neutral Holding this button will allow Brendan to pop a wheelie, enabling him to charge into opponents, although this won't deal much damage. Repeatedly pressing the button will make Brendan bunny hop, allowing him to inflict higher damage to opponents. While in the air, he will bunny hop twice. *'Mach Bike -' Side Brendan charges forward on his Mach Bike, knocking away anyone in his path. While in the air, he will charge forward on Mega Latios. *'Greninja Surf -' Up Brendan will surf upward. While in the air, his surf can be aimed. This move deals decent knockback. *'Swampert Dive -' Down Swampert dives underground and then bursts out of the ground like a geyser. This will deal decent knockback. While in the air, damage is inflicted when Swampert dives rather than when he emerges from the ground. (Triangle Moves) *'Gallade's Shock Wave-' Neutral Gallade performs Shock Wave, creating a wave of electricity around Brendan that paralyzes any opponent it touches after dealing a bit of damage. This is performed the same while in the air. *'Metagross' Strength -' Side Shiny Metagross appears and uses Strength to toss a large stone slab at opponents. This deals high knockback. While in the air, Brendan rides on Metagross' back as he performs Bullet Punch. *'Emboar's Heat Crash -' Up Emboar appears and performs Heat Crash, dealing high knockback. While in the air, Brendan rides on Emboar's back while it attacks. *'Diamond Storm -' Down Diancie appears and performs Diamond Storm, pelting diamonds at opponents. While in the air, the number of diamonds thrown is doubled. (Circle Moves) *'Full Restore -' Neutral Brendan uses a Full Restore, earning a bit of AP. This move is the same in the air. *'Mega Glalie: Freeze-Dry '- Side Brendan calls on Mega Glalie to use Freeze-Dry. This move will freeze opponents, similar to the Freezie item in Super Smash Bros. While in the air, Glalie will perform Frost Breath, freezing opponents in the style of Cole's Ice Rocket. *'Frieza's Aerial Ace -' Up Brendan's Mewtwo appears and performs Aerial Ace, knocking opponents into the air. While in the air, Mewtwo will project them toward the ground. *'Protect -' Down Brendan's Glalie appears and performs Protect, creating a shield around him for a period of 8 seconds. All projectiles will be reflected, although melee attacks may still hit. (Throws) *'Psycho Cut -' Side Calls on Gallade, who performs Psycho Cut to knock away opponents. *'Leaf Blade' '-' Up Calls on Sceptile, who performs Leaf Blade to knock the opponent into the air. *'Smack Down -' Down Calls on Greninja, who performs Smack Down, thrusting opponents into the ground. (Super Moves) *'Mega Diancie: Moonblast '(Level 1): Diancie Mega Evolves and performs Moonblast, KO'ing opponents. *'Mega Starters' (Level 2): Brendan Mega Evolves Swampert and Sceptile. He can then perform one of two moves that will end the Super: Pressing Circle will make Sceptile perform Frenzy Plant, KO-ing opponents with a series of tree roots. Pressing Triangle will make Swampert use Earthquake, causing the ground to cave in within a certain proximity. *'Hidden Power' (Level 3): A cutscene plays where Brendan releases Groudon and Kyogre as they revert to their Primal Forms. Brendan is able to attack with both of them. Pressing Circle makes Groudon used Precipice Blades, pressing Square makes Kyogre use Sheer Cold, and pressing Triangle makes Mega Rayquaza appear and use Dragon Ascent. Animations and Taunts Introductions *Brendan throws a Poke Ball and Sceptile emerges, ready to fight. *Brendan strikes a pose as he draws his Poke Ball. *Brendan stands in a pose similar to his GBA sprite and then throws a Poke Ball. *Brendan slides down Groudon's back and prepares to draw his Poke Balls. Winning Screen *Brendan flies away on Mega Latios *Brendan poses with Sceptile. *Brendan sits on Groudon's back. *Brendan poses with Swampert, Greninja, and Gallade. Losing Screen *Brendan hangs his head in defeat. *Brendan performs his losing animation from Omega Ruby. *Brendan blacks out. *Brendan's Sceptile claps to the winner as he turns away. Music *'Victory Music: 'Rival Theme *'Level 3 Super:' Champion Theme Taunts *'Orlando's Nightmare: '''The Glalie that arrived from the demo appears and Mega Evolves, attempting to scare fighters. *'Dragon's Might: Brendan's Sceptile Mega Evolves and strikes a pose, before returning to normal. *'''Ready to Fight: Brendan strikes a pose, similar to the one his NPC version does before a battle with May. Costumes SPOILER ALERT: This section contains a costume that may spoil the plot of the new Hoenn Games. Read ahead at your own sake. Hoenn's Hero Brendan's outfit from Omega Ruby. *Default: Orange and Black shirt, Dark Gray headband with Orange symbol on White knit cap, Green bag. *Classic Colors: Red and Black shirt, Black headband with Red symbol on White knit cap, Yellow bag. *Kalos Colors: Blue and White shirt, Red headband with no symbol on Blue knit cap, Dark Blue bag. *Neutral Colors: White and Black shirt, black headband with White symbol on Gray knit cap, Black bag. *Grass Colors: Green and Yellow shirt, Green headband with White orange symbol on White knit cap, Yellow bag. Contest Master Brendan's contest uniform *Brendan's default colors *A red and white color scheme similar to Blaziken *A blue and red color scheme similar to Swampert *A green and yellow color scheme similar to Sceptile *A purple color scheme similar to Sableye Magma Suit A red diver suit that Brendan wears to face Groudon *Default: The red suit worn in Omega Ruby *Kyogre: The blue suit I assume is worn in Alpha Sapphire *Rayquaza: A green variation of the suit *Astronaut: A white variation of the suit. *Deep Sea: A black and blue variation based on the diver suit Trivia *This Brendan is different from his old school counterpart. Category:The Crossover Game Category:Pokemon Category:Playable Characters Category:Nintendo 3DS